


Puppy Love

by nerdy_bookworm_1998



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_bookworm_1998/pseuds/nerdy_bookworm_1998
Summary: Anonymous tumblr request: "Prompt: bucky and the reader find a whole box full of puppies that are for sale. They are all runts of the litters and of different breeds, and Bucky falls in love with all six. I know, maybe it’s not entirely realistic. but I just wanna see the winter soldier with a whole pack of doggos and being almost drowned in puppy kisses"





	Puppy Love

One of Bucky's favorite pastimes is taking long walks through the city with his girl. Now that he was able to return to the US with a full government pardon and an apology from the UN, Bucky loved rediscovering the city that he grew up in, seeing how much it had changed and how much it had stayed the same.

It's on one of these walks during a sunny spring afternoon that they stumble upon a woman with a box full of puppies, the sign next to them said $5 per pup and there was about 6 of them. They were all different breeds but the one thing they had in common was that they all looked like the runts of their litter. Y/N's heart broke at the sight of the pups looking at all the people walking past, their eyes begging someone to choose them, to take them home.

Y/N looked over to suggest to Bucky that they should take them, only to find her boyfriend missing. Bucky had already made his way over to the woman, handed her money for all the pups, scooped the box up in his arms and started walking back to where y/n stood dumbfounded.

It was easy enough to convince Tony to let them keep the little angels since they lived in the compound so there was more than enough space for them to play and grow. It definitely helped when Bucky told him, "I couldn't just leave them there, they reminded me too much of myself with Hydra." After that, it was pretty much a slam-dunk.

That evening after a sweet-smelling bath for everyone and blowdrying their fur, brushing it out and feeding them Bucky sat in the living room of the quarters that he shared with y/n playing with the pups, letting them climb all over him and give him puppy kisses.

Y/N couldn't help the fond smile that overtook her features at the sight before her. And if she took a few pictures to set as her lock screen and wallpaper, well no one needed to know.


End file.
